Entre El Bien Y El Mal
by Nia Joz
Summary: Pitch Black planea su venganza y esta vez con el Rey de La Oscuridad apoyandolo. El antiguo espiritu del Halloween siempre habia sido alguien dulce y cordial pero sabian que eso no era lo que representaba el Halloween en realidad, era terror y discordia... Por lo cual se encargan de él y Pitch se aprovecha del nuevo espiritu.
1. Prologo

**Capitulo 1**

 **31 de Octubre**

Era de noche. Ella estaba tendida sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve. Su largo cabello negro estaba desordenado, su piel pálida era contrastante para este y su rostro era adornado con facciones finas y el rubor de sus mejillas mientras que su cuerpo escultural era cubierto solo por un holgado vestido negro con escarcha. Parecía estar dormida hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe mirando directamente la luna que brillaba sobre ella.

-¿Estas ahí? –Escucho que alguien la llamaba.

Sus ojos eran grandes y dorados. Mostraban confusión y al mismo tiempo entusiasmo.

-Nina –Escucho que le susurraba el viento momentos antes de que alguien apareciera.

Un hombre de cabellos negros, ojos oscuros y piel pálida se acercó a ella. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y miro hacia donde estaba el hombre mirándola con una gran sonrisa que a ella le asusto.

-Nina –Repitió el hombre tal como lo había hecho el viento momentos atrás.

-¿Quién es usted? –Pregunto ella con ingenuidad mientras que movía la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Soy Darkness –Dijo el mientras que le ofrecía la mano –Soy tu amigo.

-¿Mi amigo? –Pregunto ella con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

-Sí, ven conmigo –Dijo el sin bajar su mano.

Ella le tomo la mano y a pesar de haber sentido un extraño malestar al hacerlo no le importó.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar –Dijo Darkness mientras que caminaba con ella tomada de su mano.

Jack Frost como siempre sentado en una de las grandes montañas de nieve en el Polo Sur cuando vio a lo lejos tres hombres encapuchados que parecían desesperados y en busca de algo.

-¿Qué harán aquí? –Se preguntó a sí mismo el chico en un susurro antes de acercarse a ellos lentamente.

Los hombres iban diciendo algunas cosas que Jack no pudo escuchar hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos.

-¿Dónde estará? –Dijo uno de ellos.

-Él dijo que estaba aquí –Dijo otro.

-Señores –Dijo Jack al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ellos.

Los hombres se sobre saltaron al verlo y uno de ellos comenzó a susurrar cosas.

Jack se encontraba sorprendido de que lo estuvieran viendo aunque no tanto ya que no parecían personas comunes y corrientes.

-¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto el chico peliblanco.

-Si no le preguntamos no lo sabremos –Dijo el hombre que parecía tener el cabello castaño.

-¿Has visto a alguien por aquí? –Pregunto el otro de cabello rubio.

-No –Dijo simplemente Jack.

-¿Estás seguro que no viste a una chica de cabello negro? –Pregunto el último que tenía los ojos verdes.

-No he visto a nadie por aquí –Dijo él simplemente.

-Él no se pudo equivocar –Dijo el rubio –Debió ser…

-Si –Dijo el de cabello castaño –Tenemos que ir a informarle.

Los hombres se fueron y él quedo solo sin entender la situación.

Él estaba como siempre en el taller cuando todo comenzó a temblar y miro a los duendes asustados y a los yetis corriendo de un lado a otro desesperados y entonces lo vio…


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 2**

 **2 de Noviembre**

El lugar era oscuro, deprimente y un poco tenebroso. Pitch Black estresado caminaba de un lado a otro en su pequeño escondite –que consistía en una habitación vacía –mientras que susurraba palabras pequeña. Su cabello negro estaba desordenado y sus ropas desgastadas.

-Nina –Dijo simplemente con el ceño fruncido.

Escucho unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente y supo que ya estaba aquí. Vio que la susodicha aparecía por aquella puerta de madera. Él rápidamente noto que tenía miedo pero simplemente no dijo nada mientras cambiaba su expresión a una de sorpresa.

-¿H-hola? –Dijo ella al verlo.

El no dijo nada y se quedó mirándola con los ojos abiertos mientras que ella arrugaba entre sus manos su vestido negro que había perdido su escarcha.

-¿Nina? –Dijo él y ella nerviosa asintió.

-¿Usted es Pitch Black? –Pregunto ella.

Él rápidamente cambio su expresión y paso a una de indiferencia. Esto a Nina le sorprendió pero no dijo nada ya que tenia mas miedo que curiosidad.

-Si –Dijo él simplemente.

-Darkness me envió a aquí –Dijo ella –Dijo que usted me explicaría que hacer.

-Si, claro –Dijo simplemente.

…

En el taller del polo norte estaban los duendes "trabajando" mientras que North simplemente los miraba fingiendo "supervisarlos".

-Creo que deberían… -Estaba diciendo el cuándo escucho un cristal romperse y luego unos golpes.

Cerca de ellos cayo el Guardián de la Diversión con junto con su cayado cubierto de escarcha.

-¡Jack! –Dijo asustado North.

-Estoy bien –Dijo él rápidamente levantándose con el ceño fruncido –Solo discutí con Tooth.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo el hombre sorprendido -¡¿Qué sucedió ahora?!

-No lo sé, ella decía algo sobre otra chica pero yo le decía que no y luego tomo una bola de cristal, la lanzo y me tiro por el portal –Dijo Jack sin darle importancia –En serio, no estoy listo para una relación.

-Lo sabía –Dijo North mientras lo miraba con una expresión de burla.

-Claro –Dijo Jack sonriendo -¿Ellos que hacen?

-En realidad…

Los duendes estaban colocando luces y adornos a un árbol… amarillo.

-Trabajan –Dijo el hombre comenzando a caminar –Vamos a mi oficina.

-Está bien –Dijo Jack siguiéndolo pero sin dejar de mirar el extraño árbol.

En la oficina de North el gran hombre se sentó en su silla mientras que Jack miraba el avión a escala que estaba sobre el escritorio del hombre.

-¿No has notado nada extraño en los niños últimamente? –Pregunto North.

-No –Dijo Jack simplemente –Aunque hace unos días sucedió algo extraño.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto el Guardián del Asombro con el ceño fruncido.

-Unos hombres extraños me preguntaron si había visto a alguien, dijeron algo sobre el hombre de la luna pero luego se fueron –Dijo el peliblanco.

-¿En serio? ¿No dijeron nada más? –Pregunto North y el chico negó.

-Hace unos días aquí también sucedió algo…

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Jack preocupado-

Un Yeti alterado entro rápidamente a la oficina y dijo unas cosas que Jack no entendió pero al parecer North si lo había hecho… como siempre.

-¿El palacio de los Dientes? –Pregunto el hombre y el Yeti asintió.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Jack.

-Tooth está en problemas –Dijo North mientras se levantaba y tomaba su abrigo del perchero –Vamos.

…

En el palacio de los dientes las pequeñas hadas volaban de un lado a otro tratando de escapar de las jaulas negras que las perseguían volando.

-Eres lenta –Dijo una sombra que paso rápidamente junto a la Hada de Los Dientes.

-¡Detente! –Dijo Tooth mientras tomaba aire al parecer cansada.

-No te esfuerces –Dijo Pitch Black quien estaba sentado tranquilo lejos de ellas –No la alcanzaras.

-¿Qué es esto? –Dijo la sombra deteniéndose frente a los cilindros de los dientes.

La sombra se convirtió en Nina quien tomo entre sus pálidas manos uno que le llamo la atención.

-¿Estos son niños? –Pregunto a Tooth quien no se había movido de su lugar.

Tooth la miro sorprendida pero antes de decir algo Pitch solto un grito…

-¡No! –Dijo Pitch mientras se levantaba exaltado -¡Deja eso donde estaba!

Nina asustada lo dejo en el mismo lugar y de repente escucharon un extraño sonido. La pelinegra volteo y fue derribada sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-¡Jack! ¡North! –Dijo Tooth mientras volaba hacia el trineo que se acercaba.

La pelinegra sintió un gran peso encima de ella y al abrir los ojos la sorprendieron un par de orbes grises que la miraban fijamente.

-¡Frost! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –Grito Pitch mientras que se acercaba a ellos.

Jack estaba sobre Nina sosteniéndola de los brazos y presionando sus piernas inmovilizándola. El peliblanco no parecía escuchar al Rey de las Pesadillas ya que no se movía ni quitaba la mirada de la pelinegra.

-¡¿Tu quien se supone que eres?! –Pregunto Nina con la cara completamente roja de furia.

-¿Quién eres tu? –Pregunto Jack mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Yo pregunte primero! –Espeto ella.

De una patada ella hizo que Jack se separa de ella y desaparecio de su vista.

Nina se quedo mirando un mural que le llamo la atención y de repente Pitch solto un grito que la hizo sobresaltarse.

-¡No dejes que te atrape! –Grito el Rey de las Pesadillas.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el mismo chico venia hacia ella pero de un movimiento Nina apareció detrás de Pitch Black algo asustada por la situación. Observo a los recién llegado y en ese momento quería escapar.

-¡Pitch! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Quién es ella?! –Pregunto un hombre robusto que se veía bastante enojado pero no se acercaba.

-North que dramático eres –Dijo el hombre de forma teatral y luego emboza una sonrisa de miedo –Te presento al nuevo espíritu del Haloween…

-¿Halloween? –Dice sorprendida el Hada De Los Dientes -¿Y Pumpkin?

-Fue… destituido… lastimosamente –Dijo el hombre mientras veía que las jaulas ya tenían suficientes haditas –Pero en otro momento tendremos esa conversación, Nina sácame de aquí…

Ella se queda mirando a los guardianes unos momentos y luego Pitch y ella desaparecen junto con la jaula con haditas.

-¡No! –Grita Tooth al borde de las lágrimas -¡Otra vez no!

-¿Halloween? –North estaba pensativo.

Jack se acerca a ellos bastante enojado por el golpe que le había proporcionado la chica de cabellos negros y ojos dorados.

-¡Jack! ¡¿Cuándo viste a los hombres que me contaste?! –Pregunta North exaltado.

-Hace dos o tres días, no recuerdo exactamente –Dice mientras se apoya en su cayado.

North se queda pensando sin decir nada y entonces llegan Bunny y Sandman de repente bastante agitados y mirando el lugar destruido sorprendidos.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Bunny a Tooth mientras se acercaba a ella.

Sandman se limitó a mirar a North confundido y luego a Jack creando un símbolo de interrogación sobre su cabeza a lo cual el chico respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Se quedaron así un momento y el Guardian del Asombro se quedó ahí pensando y al parecer olvidando a su alrededor.

…

Ahí estaba de nuevo, mirando las cuatro paredes grises. Se había sentado en el suelo y estaba abrazando sus piernas como si estuviera a punto de perderlas. Tenía tanto miedo y no podía salir de allí como siempre, encerrada, aislada…

Podía escuchar sus voces pidiendo que las dejara salir pero ya no sabía a qué temía más…

Sus brazos débiles hacían que mirara a las paredes deseando salir pero no podía hacerlo como siempre…

…

Todos los guardianes estaban reunidos en el polo norte en el taller y Jack estaba molesto, muy molesto.

-Entonces… ¿Quién era la chica? –Pregunto Tooth temblando.

Al Hada de Los Dientes le había afectado mucho más perder a sus haditas que la última vez a pesar de que esta vez, luego del conteo, se descubrió que solo se llevó una cuarta parte de las pequeñas.

-El espíritu del Halloween –Dijo Bunny apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y la mirada baja.

-Eso no puede ser… El hombre de la Luna debió avisarnos si Pumpkin le sucedía algo –Dijo Tooth.

-Y lo hizo –Dijo North y soltó un suspiro.

Sandman solo los miraba de brazos cruzados y entrecerró los ojos al escuchar a North. El hombre de arena hizo un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza…

-Hace pocos días sucedió algo, pero no lo había entendido hasta ahora –Dijo el viejo hombre un poco cansado.

-¿Y porque no nos contaste? –Dijo Jack tratando de que no sonara tan molesto.

Sandman se acercó a Jack llamando su atención y solo negó con la cabeza lo que el peliblanco no entendió del todo…

-North… no creo que Pitch matara a Pumpkin, sabes que no podría –Dice Bunny sonando preocupado.

-Para que hubiera un nuevo espíritu tiene que dejar de existir el viejo –Dice Jack con el ceño fruncido.

Sandman le da un golpe al peliblanco mientras los otros guardianes lo miraban bastantes molestos y él no entendía.

-Fue el Hombre de la Luna, no fue Pitch –Dijo North sonando bastante apagado.

-No podemos estar seguros –Dijo Tooth acercándose a él volando.

-Claro que sí, esa chica es la prueba, sabemos que Pitch no podría contra Pumpkin –Dijo North mirándolos indiferentes –Pero ahora hay que recuperar las hadas…

De repente todos quedaron en silencio, uno que Jack Frost no entendía.

…

Pitch se quedó mirando a la chica esperando que hiciera algo pero esta solo estaba ahí, mirando las pequeñas hadas dentro de las jaulas negras sin moverse. El Rey de las Pesadillas comenzó pensar que la presencia de la chica deprimía a las hadas de una forma extraña.

-¿Qué harás con ellas? –Dijo la chica mirándolo con indiferencia.

-Eso lo harás tú, no yo–Dijo Pitch riendo un poco.

-Tú me hiciste traerlas –Dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Has tu magia –Dijo el hombre sonriendo un poco –Conviértelas como hiciste con las jaulas…

Ella lo miro sorprendida y luego miro a las hadas negando con la cabeza.

-No es lo mismo, ellas están vivas –Dijo sin quitar la mirada de las pequeñas.

De repente sintió como él le daba una fuerte cachetada y la jalaba del cabello haciendo que echara la cabeza para atrás sin embargo, ella solo cambio su expresión a una de dolor sin decir nada.

-Recuerda a quien le perteneces –Dijo él.

De un fuerte jalón de cabello hizo que cayera al suelo de espaldas y ella cerro los ojos con fuerza sin levantarse.

-El vendrá por ti, al igual que lo hizo con el antiguo espíritu –Dijo mientras la miraba tirada en el suelo –Y si tu no me ayudas, yo no podré ayudarte.

Él se fue dejándola sola en el suelo…

Ella se quedó así un momento y se dio cuenta de que las pequeñas hadas se habían quedo mirándola.

-Lo siento –Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Miro a las haditas y extendió su mano hacia a ellas.

De su mano salieron unas serpientes negras que tomaron a las pequeñas haditas y las mordieron haciendo que estas cayeran desmayadas dentro de las jaulas mientras que todos sus colores alegres se tornaban negros.

-En serio, lo siento –Dijo mientras las serpientes se unían a su vestido y desaparecían.


End file.
